Odious
by fuyu-no-tsuki
Summary: It's all hollows eve and the Elrics are at a standstill on how to spend the holiday. Elricest with suggestion to AlXRoy


Odious

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me. If I ever have an anime of my own and want to make fanfics for it without people knowing what would I do? I would have to lie! I'm not planing on doing that someday! Really! Who would make fics for their own manga? Runs away before lets anything else slip. Heh, but seriously, back to this fic.

Description: Halloween, everyone is shrouded in mystery and falsity like an twisted masquerade. One night separate from the rest as if belonging to a dream. Things could happen on a night like this that wouldn't otherwise. People act crazy in general, kill each other and themselves and the brothers aren't immune.

Author Notes: Yep. I like Halloween. Go candy! Swoons at thought of candy.

* * *

It was black out. Like the world outside the window had disappeared into nothingness.

Every now and then the silence was broken by the laughter of children or the whispering of teens.

Somehow the night seemed darker, more ominous, then the one before.

It wasn't hard to imagine laughter turning to screams on a night like this.

Childish voices echoed eerily. "Ring around the rosy, pockets full of posies!"

Children singing innocently with no idea their game was about something as horrendous as the black plague. It seemed almost fitting.

Everything spun itself out of the normal rules of the world.

Spinning, Spinning. How soon 'til it all came crashing down?

XXX

Ed hated this holiday more then the rest.

He had his little brother to take care of and sometimes he didn't know what he should be to Al.

Sometimes he had to play father figure but that was rare. Al was the more mature one normally.

He was still a kid though. Not much younger then Ed but still.

Normally Ed just acted his part. They were brothers and equals in that if one had a bad trait the other made up for it. They both had their downs and ups.

Sometimes Ed wondered if it would ever be possible to be something else to Alphonse.

On dark nights like this, when nothing he thought could be taken into account in the light of day, he would think about Al. About things a brother shouldn't.

That's why he didn't want Al going out on Halloween. He knew how easy it was for a normal mind to be warped.

What happened to all those that he would cross the street to avoid already?

XXX

Al had his hand on the doorknob. All he wanted to do was go have some fun. He wasn't even planning on dressing up or going door to door. He wanted to be part of the atmosphere, get some stories to tell.

"Hey! get back in here!"

He'd been caught.

Ed sighed. "I thought we'd agreed that you'd stay home. You know what I think about it."

"Halloween is when all the weirdos come out and come after people like me?"

"Exactly."

"Just because I exist and leave this apartment doesn't mean something terrible will happen. Something could happen in here on any day of the week."

He didn't like being treated like a little kid. If he was a little kid it would be really wrong that he was with Roy wouldn't it? Ed didn't act like this when it came to that. He hadn't acted well but still not like this.

They had been together for over a month now and Ed knew it. He seemed to decide it was easy to ignore or delude certain facts.

"It's a waist of time. The only reason it exists is to scare people and sell candy. Apparently scared children need candy to calm down." He said sarcastically

"You're overreacting. Why don't you come with me, then you'll know I'm safe."

"No, you can have just as much fun right here."

"Fine." Al conceded. He grudgingly followed Ed back to the livingroom.

It turned out that if you were trying specifically to have fun it didn't happen.

Ed fell asleep ad Al saw it as the perfect time to make his escape. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong.

He was quiet and walked until he was outside then ran to the sidewalk.

He debated what to do.

He wanted to see what sort of costumes people had.

Then again it might be fun to go to the edge of the city where it started to become forest. Most people would be in the populated areas so he could explore without being bothered.

He opted for the ladder option but as he began walking something grabbed his wrist.

He squeaked, too startled to get air out so he sucked it in.

"Al!"

He relaxed.

"Oh, It's only you brother."

"Who were you expecting? I thought I told you not to come out here. Where were you going?"

"To the woods."

"Let me get this strait." Ed was not in a good mood. "I didn't want you wondering around out here because it isn't safe. This somehow gives you the idea that you should go wonder around alone somewhere I wouldn't want you to even on a normal day?"

"Well, I didn't really think of it that way."

He was dragged back inside. Literally.

"I can get there on my own you know!"

"If I let you go you might make another break for it."

Al crossed his arms when he got them back.

"Is there any way to get you to stay put?"

"Mmm. Kiss me."

"What?!"

"Yep. We both know you won't."

Ed was annoyed by this. He knew it was a bad idea but he wasn't about to let Al go out and get horribly murdered by some psycho. It probably wouldn't happen but he wasn't taking any chances. He grabbed Al and did what he'd been secretly wanting to for a long time. He kissed him.

"Brother!"

Ed held him tightly. "You're the one that started it."

"You-know-I'm-with-Oh!" He barely got the words out between kisses.

Ed forcefully thrust his tongue in.

It was impossible to keep his head. Roy had never kissed him like this. For the first time he wondered what he might be missing when they made love.

He hadn't known Ed felt like this. He had thought there wasn't a chance.

If he had known he wouldn't have gone along with it when Roy said how he felt.

In some way Al wondered if he had done it to make Edward jealous.

Alphonse couldn't help but respond. He knew it was wrong He shouldn't be enjoying this so much.

He wrapped his arms around Ed's neck and gasped against his elders mouth.

Ed was his brother. Al should stop this before it got out of control.

It already was.

Somehow they'd already passed that fine line of self control and everything was going to far to fast.

Ed moaned, hot breath fanning Al's neck.

"Ed! Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't stop!"

_Spinning, Spinning. Time to fall._

XXX

This was not what he expected when he came home from work.

Al was laying tangled in the sheets. Deep asleep.

It would have been a pleasing sight except Ed was passed out on top of him.

It wasn't difficult to figure out what had happened.

Hurt weld up in him. Alphonse was the last person he expected to do something like this.

Rage boiled up, joining and overshadowing the hurt.

He pulled Ed off.

"Oh god!" Al whispered horrified, having woken instantly. He only then realized exactly what he'd done and what it meant.

Halloween was over. It was time to face reality.

Mustang aimed a punch towards Al but it was intercepted by Ed's metal hand.

"Don't you touch him!" Ed ground out. He pushed Roy back and swung a hit of his own.

"Stop!" Al screamed. He hadn't wanted this!

Roy glared at him. "You're disgusting. I don't ever want to see either of you again."

The door slammed shut with resounding finality.

"He's right! I'm horrible!" Al wailed miserably.

"Al! don't say that!"

"It's true! If I hadn't made that stupid comment! If I had some presence of mind to stop... He didn't do anything to deserve coming home to that."

Ed hugged him close. "He doesn't deserve you. No one does little Aru. You're too good for us normal people." He placed an almost chaste kiss on Al's mouth.

He'd managed to calm him down. Al's eyes were red but he was quiet.

"Do you regret it? Other then how it affects anyone but us?"

Al looked up with a dark expression. "That's the worst part. I should. I should regret it. But I don't."

"Husha! Husha! We all fall down!" The words floated unheard.

* * *

A/N: I know Al would never cheat on anyone no matter the situation but it's Halloween. Anything can happen. (Maybe he was possessed. Oooooooo.)

I was going to go into more detail for when Al escaped. I'm lazy. I think I said this before.


End file.
